


Inspiration? What's that?

by orphan_account



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, two person dance party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keefe Sencen is in the beginnings of becoming a struggling artist who has too much money and not nearly enough inspiration when he's in desperate need of it. Of course for the first time in his 18 years of life he had to lose all ideas and inspiration for new art pieces right before he needed to begin making his portfolio for his applications to UCLA. Keefe would go to his friends, but well he didn't have any but that's mostly due to the fact that he's been home schooled by expensive tutors for his whole life and so Keefe does the next best thing; offers to pay someone to hang out with him. Yes, it's sad and yes, he's desperate.Insert Sophie Foster, a girl Keefe met while at a local park, who's more than willing to be payed to hang out with him because she's also having problems with applying to colleges; she can't afford any and so their problems line up nicely.Now where does that leave us? The answer to that is: with two adults (if you can even call them that) doing crazy things in the name of college applications.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 13





	Inspiration? What's that?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this may be terrible it might not be, my opinion is slightly biased. I hope you enjoy! Also note: this is my first fanfiction EVER, so that's exciting. Another thing, this chapter title was taken from Start of Something New from High School Musical.  
> Also, I have no beta and so all mistakes are mine and spellchecks'.

_If we’re going to start anywhere in this story, we should start on this particular Saturday. ___

____

Keefe Sencen had been laying in bed with a sketchbook opened to a blank page and was holding a pencil as if he was about to draw something, anything really. The problem was, he had been sitting like this for the majority of the day, and the two weeks leading up to this point. So it only made sense that his father would find him sitting like this.  
_Pay attention here because this will be an important part of the story _; Cassius Sencen is not a particularly nice man. Some may even say he cares more about money more than his own son and this is true for the most part, now if you asked Keefe how he feels about his father he would call him a fair few of unkind words that are most certainly inappropriate and so for the time being we will not be asking for his opinion about Cassius.  
“Still doing nothing, as always?” Our man in question asked with a sneer at his son.  
Keefe decided to just roll his eyes at his father because he was already on thin ice.  
“Remember our deal Keefe, either you apply to this art school, “ He said the word ‘art’ like it was the most disgusting thing in the world, “And get in or you will be moving out.” __

______ _ _

Keefe did in fact remember the deal, it being one of very few things he cared to remember that his father had said to him. Cassius had told Keefe a little over a month ago that if Keefe were to be applying at an art school then it would all be of Keefe’s doing, meaning no recommendation letters or any other type of help from his well known and successful father. Keefe was more than fine with this part of the deal, the second part Keefe didn’t like nearly as much; _“However, if you don’t manage to get into the college of your choice, like I’m sure you won’t, then I will be forced to have you moved **elsewhere** because the news reporters would just love to hear about there being no consequences for my failure of a son not getting into the only college he applied to.” _  
Keefe wasn’t sure what his father had meant by “elsewhere” but it didn’t sound good and knowing him, Cassius could either mean that Keefe’s being sent off to boot camp or that he’s being kicked out and without his dad’s money Keefe had an average amount of money for someone you could barely consider an adult. Since then Keefe had been trying to put together a portfolio of drawings of different styles for the past month and he’d had very little success. That’s a lie, he’d had absolutely no success besides a bunch of weird drawings of fluff balls with faces and he was pretty sure, despite their cuteness, they wouldn’t get him into college.  
“Yes I know, I ‘won’t be the only one embarrassed because the one college I’m applying to didn’t accept me.’ You’ve told me 5 times a day since I decided on where I was applying.” Keefe said and decided to start a drawing of his dearest father (note the sarcasm) to hint at the fact that he was completely over the conversation.  
“I was just reminding you of what’s at stake due to your stubbornness.” His father said with a sneer that he always seemed to and only ever directed at Keefe before exiting with a slam of Keefe’s bedroom door.  
“Of course the problem is ‘my stubbornness’, it always is.” Keefe muttered to himself as he added horns to the very realistic depiction of his father.__

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> If I do decide to continue this, which I most likely will, I will hopefully start making the chapters longer.


End file.
